Cole
Cole is the Ninja of Earth. Besiides that he's the oldest one of the ninja team and it's leader. He has a pet dragon, Rocky. Prehistory Cole is the son of a Royal Blacksmith. He was ment to go to a dancing school, but he went to Sensei Wu. Mission of the Sensei One day Sensei Wu gave him the mission to save the weapons of Spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon. Cole and his team mates Kai, Jay and Zane decided to look for the weapons. At last, they came to the Dragon Mountain. Mines of the Dragon Mountain When the ninjas reached the mountain, he decided to work alone from then on. He stole a uniform of a Kyotoan soldier and disappeared in the army. However, he had to see that Lord Chase and Commander Wilco had already found the Scythe of Quakes. So he went on General Yassen's flag ship, the Dauntloo, to recieve it. Boarding of the Dauntloo When Cole was told to be the prison guard, he met the bounty hunter Jake Raines. After freeing him, they teamed up and tried to board the ship. When they overcame Yassen and Chase on the bridge, Cole was horrified realizing that Jake worked for Yassen. Jake overcame Cole, wich was brought to the cell block. Escape from Kyoto After the Dauntloo landed, Cole was brought to Sir Marcus Rodas. Rodas asked him about Sensei Wu, but Cole dismissed to know him. After that, he was invented to an evening banquet. He however sneaked away from there and stole the scythe. Short after that, he met Jake and they tried to board the Dauntloo. However, Yassen could enter the ship before it took of and surprised Cole on the bridge. Short after that, Lord Chase shot the heck rotor of the Dauntloo to get rid of Yassen, whereby Cole's katana flew into Yassen's chest and killed him. After that the ship crashed. Cole and Jake survived but where catched by robot soldiers. Arena battle After his capture Cole was brought to the arena, where he was told to overcome 5 enemies. The first three of them, Francus, Fangli and Salasar, he overcame easily. The fourth however, the earth dragon Rocky, was much harder. Cole could only tame him through his powers and they escaped, while Rodas wanted to shoot them. Cole was brought to the palace by Rocky, where he rescued Jake. They both went to the woods. Delivery of the scythe At the woods they met Kai, whereupon they made a new plan. At the next day Cole and Jake attacked the handover ceremony, whereupon Cole and Rodas got into a duel. In that battle Cole created his blade, whis he used in the rest of the battle. Finally he was rescued by Kai, which stole an escape vehicle. After that they escaped with Jake and the scythe. Skeleton battle After their return to Ninjago they came to the Dojo, where they fought alongside the Ninjas. This way the ninjas defeated the skeleton army, which had to retreat. Trivia Cole is always called Cone by Jake. This idea was by Herr DK, the german synchroniser of Nuckal, who also always said Cone to him. Sources *''Season 1 - The Scythe of Quakes'' - A race against time *''Season 1 - The Scythe of Quakes'' - The Scythe of Quakes *''Season 1 - The Scythe of Quakes'' - Jake Raines *''Season 1 - The Scythe of Quakes'' - Escape *''Season 1 - The Scythe of Quakes'' - The earth dragon *''Season 1 - The Scythe of Quakes'' - Cole's Return (1) *''Season 1 - The Scythe of Quakes'' - Cole's Return (2) *''EN - The series'' - Cole's Examination *''EN - The series'' - An underworldly takeover *''Season 2 - The Nunchucks of Lightning/The Shuricans of Ice'' - Emperor Chase *''Season 2 - The Nunchucks of Lightning/The Shuricans of Ice'' - The Nunchucks of Lighning *''Season 2 - The Nunchucks of Lightning/The Shuricans of Ice'' - Tokio Escape *''Season 2 - The Nunchucks of Lightning/The Shuricans of Ice'' - The frozen wastelands *''Season 2 - The Nunchucks of Lightning/The Shuricans of Ice'' - The Shuricans of Ice *''Season 2 - The Nunchucks of Lightning/The Shuricans of Ice'' - Dragon problems *''Season 2 - The Nunchucks of Lightning/The Shuricans of Ice'' - Ninjas vs. skeletons *''Season 3 - The Sword of Fire'' - Battle of the Fire Temple *''Season 3 - The Sword of Fire'' - The skeletons strike back *''Season 3 - The Sword of Fire'' - Battle of Fire *''Season 3 - The Sword of Fire'' - Hell *''Season 3 - The Sword of Fire'' - The end of Samukai *''Season 3 - The Sword of Fire'' - Fall of the Empire *''EN - The series'' - Flight of the ninja dragon *''EN - The series'' - the new masters of Spinjitzu *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - A new menace *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - Fangpyre *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - Never trust a snake *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - The snake king *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - Tick Tock *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - Once Bitten, Twice Shy *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - The Royal Blacksmiths *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - The Green Ninja *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - All of nothing *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - The Great Devourer *''Season 4 - Rise of the Snakes'' - Snake Battle *''The secret of the 5. Weapon'' *''The 5. Weapon II - Garmadon's Revenge'' *''The curse of the 5. Weapon'' *''Ninjas of new Elements'' de:Cole Category:Ninjas Category:LEGO Ninjago Category:LEGO Ninjago Sequel Category:LEGO Ninjago Prequel